


Larry Stylinson (One-Shot) - Give me a sign

by MaddyTheStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Def!Harry, Eleanor is nice, Friends to Lovers, Hearing!Liam, Hearing!Louis, Hearing!Niall, High School AU, I Love You, I promise, M/M, hope you like it, possible trigger, thanks for reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyTheStylinson/pseuds/MaddyTheStylinson
Summary: Harry is def. Louis loves him. And he would do anything to help his friend and a-bit-more-than-crush.But what happens when, in order to get closer to the curly boy with the hypnotising green eyes, he ends up pushing him away?Or, the one where Louis kind of messes up when trying to figure out just how to tell someone he loves them... A happy ending awaits you, of course! :)





	Larry Stylinson (One-Shot) - Give me a sign

**Author's Note:**

> Loved writing this! I'm finally back to writing (slowly getting into the routine again) after many weird (understatement of the century) changes in my life. After losing my grandmother, I didn't think I would ever find the will to keep going on with this, but it's been five months, and I know she'd be proud. So sorry for being inactive, I hope you understand! Thank you so much for reading! I love you all! .xx

They had met exactly a year ago. Louis was the new guy at school and Harry, being the clumsy boy he was, had sent him flying to the ground when he firmly bumped into him. His blue-eyed (now) best friend simply gave him a kind smile and accepted his apologies, charging him with a guided tour around the building!

  
They got along instantly, and the newbie joined Harry and his two closest friends (with whom he got acquainted shortly after - Liam and Niall) almost every break and after-school activity.

  
The boy with the beautiful tan and caramel-like hair shared many classes with the curly one (fortunately!), and they ended up partners in almost every group or pair project - which is how the latter's secret not-since-he-was-born-deafness came to light.

  
And along time, like in every good story, friendship slowly turned into something more... Or, at least, to Harry it did! He had hopelessly fallen in love with the small boy with the fairy-glistening eyes and the bright laugh... And against all recommendation from his friends, he didn't tell him.

  
So here he was, a year later, 'occasionally' finding himself staring at sweet, cinnamon-scented, always kind and drop-dead gorgeous Louis, and day-dreaming about telling him all of this and receiving a bruising kiss in response.

  
Harry didn't have any expectations of having Louis like him back, don't worry! He was deaf, not stupid! He would never fool himself to that level! Even though he had learned to read people's lips and he could entirely communicate through words (though he used sign language a lot), he didn't believe the boy - or anyone, for that matter! - would like or accept the burden of having a relationship with someone like him...

  
Besides, his best friend (he forced himself to let it sink in) had had time to get adapted to the new city now, and he was more and more frequently hanging out with this one girl - Eleanor, Harry remembered - , who the green-eyed one understood was stealing his boy's heart...

  
What else could he do but drown his sorrow in late-night writing sessions on his journal and lots of ice-cream?! Oh, and those helpful conversations with the boys, of course!

*****

Harry hates Mondays.

  
He despises them, is the most accurate term! The bright light was bathing his room, reaching his eyes, and he could simply growl.

  
"Mum?", he called out to the kitchen, where he was sure lovely Anne was cooking him breakfast. He was truly a spoiled son - in the best sense of the word!

  
"Yes darling?", a beautiful woman stood by his door now, cleaning her hands on a cloth and speaking slowly so he could read her lips and understand her properly.

  
"Can I skip classes today?", he lay there hopeful for those few seconds of silence.

  
"Get up Harold!", she teased.

  
He groaned loudly and somewhat aggressively pushed the sheets down. God, he hated that nickname...

*****

He was now standing near his locker, where Niall blabbed on and on about his weekend. Harry feels bad about it, but sometimes he's really glad he can't hear anything...

  
Someone interrupted his attentive stare at the irish boy's lips by digging their delicate fingers in his ribs, which made him slightly jump in surprise and turn around with a gasp.

  
"You ass!", he voiced to a laughing Louis. "You know I'm terribly ticklish!"

  
"Morning Harold!", the boy smirked with a wink. He was so stupidly... hot. And Harry might not have even noticed the nickname!

  
"Morning.", he mumbled back. Then, with a forced smile, he made an extra effort to ask. "How was your evening with Eleanor, yesterday?", her name came out in a much lower voice, as if by saying it any louder he would be invoking her.

  
"Oh!", Louis's eyes slightly widened and he smiled. "Just lovely! We did tons of things, as usual!", he shrugged nonchalantly.

  
Niall looked between the two before spotting a familiar face amongst the crowd of students that surrounded them. "Liam!", he waved frantically.

  
Louis and Harry (one by the name called out, the other by the slight wave) looked at the blond boy and then at where his attention was focused, their glances landing on their friend that slowly approached them.

  
"Good morning boyz!", he grinned widely. "How was your weekend?"

  
Louis and Niall suppressed a laugh, while Harry raised an eyebrow. "Not better than yours, I see! Why so happy?"

  
They struggled to get some information out of the boy, nagging him all the way to the classroom with kissy noises and quickly-batting eyelashes, but it was useless, so they just had fun taunting poor Liam!

*****

"Tommy?! Are you joking? That guy can't run for shit! Zero resistance, I tell you!", Louis argued.

  
"But he fights that with mad skills Lou! Have you seen those moves?!", Liam fought back.

  
The two had been commenting some football crap that Harry didn't care about at all, so he just engaged in some other conversation with Niall, glad he couldn't be bothered by the noise those two were apparently making, since Niall had shushed them twice in three minutes.

  
His attention was quickly diverted when a brunette stopped by their table, all of their stares falling on her as she shyly smiled.

  
"Hey guys! How's everything?"

  
"Hello Eleanor!", Liam politely broke the silence. "We're good! What's up?"

  
Harry watched their lips intensely, his grip tightening around the fork he held in his right hand while he managed a small upwards tug of his lips.

  
"I actually needed to talk to Lou, if that's okay!", she pointed at the boy and nodded her head back slightly, signalling him to follow her.

  
"Sure!", he immediately got up. "I'll be right back guys!", he winked, squeezing his best friend's shoulder softly before walking away.

  
A deep silence filled the three friends until a small tap on his arm made Harry shake his curls out of his face as he looked up from his plate. _You okay?_ , Niall silently signed those words him and Liam had learned long ago, when they first met Harry. They only knew these simple things, of course. Enough for these delicate moments.

  
"I guess.", Harry voiced, his green eyes shining more than he would like to admit.

*****

"Okay, what's up?", Louis closed Harry's locker forcefully, grabbing his chin to get his attention. "You're acting weird since lunch! Are you okay Hazz?"

  
Harry's heart pounded at the nickname. He remembered the first time his friend ever called him that. It was shortly after they first met, and he had had to ask for the boy to repeat it, because it was a completely new word and he hadn't been able to understand it. Ever since, Louis would use the sweet name to call him, never commenting the blush that crept up Harry's neck every time.

  
"I'm good Lou, I already said that!", he faked a chuckled and a confused smile.

  
The other boy's blue eyes rolled in their sockets and he huffed. "Yeah, right! Is that why you're barely looking at me too? Because you're fine?", he searched Harry's eyes.

  
"Louis, don't. Please..."

  
"Don't what?", he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

  
"Don't insist. I don't want to make you mad or anything! Please Lou...", Harry begged, allowing his head to hang lowly.

  
Louis sighed and lifted his chin back up. "Hazz, is this about me cancelling our plans for tomorrow afternoon?"

  
About two weeks ago, Louis had invited his best friend to go to the park after school, on Wednesday, since it was the only day he would be free, and he 'really wanted to spend some quality time with you, love!' - and yes, he used that pet name. What kind of question is that?! Of course Harry nearly fainted! What would you do?!

  
"I... It's just-- Yeah, it might be...", Harry confessed. Louis sighed deeply again and he immediately started his explanation. "Louis, it's just... I barely even see you anymore!"

  
"That's not true! We're together everyday Hazza!"

  
The lanky lad shook his head. "I mean outside school Lou! It's been almost three weeks since we last hung out! Even at the weekends you are too occupied by going out with Eleanor and can't even take five minutes of your day to text me...", he scratched his elbow shyly.

  
"Harry, is this really all about me spending time with El?", Louis asked incredulously. True, he hadn't had much time to be with the curly boy lately, but he had his motives!

  
"No Louis, that's the thing! I don't care who you're spending your time with, but I wish some of it was with me, that's all! God, Louis! We barely even talk! And you know what? Maybe I'm being to clingy, but I...", he hesitated.

  
"You what?", Louis pushed. He was starting to get frustrated and impatient because of the silence that rose between them. "You what Harry?", he nearly yelled. And even though he knew the boy couldn't hear his loud voice, he was sure he understood it, because he saw the flash of hurt that crossed those deep green eyes.

  
"I miss you Louis!", Harry spoke louder than usual. He wasn't sure if he was trying to hear himself or just really losing control. "I really fucking miss you, alright?! I miss when we spent every afternoon together! Studying until we were too tired to keep going and we just ended up watching stupid videos! I miss our weekends in the park when we should be doing homework and essays! I miss when you would go over my house just because! I really miss you Louis!", he exhaled.

  
The shorter boy's stare softened at the tears glistening in his friend's eyes. "Harry, I'm so sorry...", he half-whispered. "I never meant to grow this far apart from you, I swear! I've just been really busy lately and I--"

  
"Louis, stop!", Harry interrupted. "I understand. You have your own life too. I'm just having a hard time adjusting to this new... routine.", he gave him a sad smile before turning around and walking away.

  
Louis called for him, but immediately pulled at his hair when realising how useless it was.

*****

Harry was laying face down on his bed, his eyes gazing out the window and his breathing slow. Slowly, the mattress sunk at his feet and he looked at the place, spotting his mother with her signature kind smile.

  
He turned around so he could rest his head on her lap, allowing her to tangle her fingers in her son's untameable curls.

  
"What's wrong Sweetie?", she said at the same time she signed.

  
He took a deep breath and lifted his hands, his throat too sore from all the crying to even speak. _It's nothing you need to worry about._ , he assured.

  
_I'm a Mum! It's what I do, baby..._ , she smiled. _What did Louis do?_

  
Harry's eyes widened. _How did you know?!_

  
She chuckled and leaned down to kiss his forehead. _Haven't seen him around so often. Plus, you really seem to have taken an interest in him Sweetheart. I know you better than anyone, believe me._ , she winked.

  
The boy sighed and let his hands drop on top of his stomach. "It's just...", his voice trembled, which he could tell because of how it vibrated in his throat. "He's been busy and we haven't exactly been together at all..."

  
"Do I detect a bit of sarcasm in that 'busy'?", she raised an eyebrow.

  
Harry sat down straight and looked at her with red cheeks. "There's this girl he has been spending a lot of time with... She's lovely, don't get me wrong! But she's...", he couldn't find the right words.

  
"She has him right now.", his mother tried.

  
He hesitated and then nodded, the tears he didn't know he was holding back finally cascading down his cheeks. "Yes..."

  
Anne pulled him into a hug and slowly rocked him back and forth, caressing his cheeks and kissing the top of his curls.

*****

"Louis, you're distracted again...", Eleanor reached out to touch his arm.

  
The boy looked up and shook his head slightly. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry! I'm just a bit off today.", he shrugged, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

  
"Well, maybe we should call it a night. It is 8 pm!", she giggled.

  
Louis's eyes widened comically and he quickly got up from the chair in the brunette's bedroom, picking his backpack up and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm really sorry, I have to run! Catch up with you at school tomorrow!", he half-yelled already skipping down the stairs. "Thanks for the lovely time El!"

  
"Anytime!", she answered back, shaking her head fondly.

*****

Louis hurriedly unlocked his front door, stepping inside his home. Immediately, he heard laughter, and the hallway was filled with this amazing smell! Louis smiled hugely. Chicken stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma ham, with a side of homemade mash! His absolute favourite!

  
"Hey Mum!", he greeted while entering the kitchen. Peeking over her shoulder, he inhaled deeply and then sighed, already drooling at the thought of having dinner.

  
She softly shoved him back with her shoulder and laughed. "Off my kitchen, mister! You're late!", she complained.

  
Her son groaned and gave her a kiss. "Sorry Mum. I went to Eleanor's!", he explained.

  
"Oh!", she excitedly turned around. "How's it going?"

  
"Perfectly! It's almost time, I think!", he blushed profusely, looking down at his feet with a goofy smile.

  
"Awww Darling!", his mother pecked his forehead. "I'm so proud of you, you know?"

  
The boy nodded shyly and excused himself, making his way to his bedroom. Once there, he threw his backpack carelessly on the floor and his phone on his bed, stripping off his clothes and putting on some baggy grey pants and a loose long-sleeved shirt. He went to his wardrobe and searched for some fluffy socks to keep his tiny feet warm.

  
Before going to the living-room again, he spotted his phone again and, with a sigh, he picked it up.

*****

Harry's phone vibrated with a new message on the couch and he frowned at it. He expertly unlocked it and almost choked at the name flashing across the screen.

  
From: Lou (aka Tommo) :)))  
We need to talk. Properly. .x

  
And, okay, Louis never settled with one '.x'... Harry let the black bar blink for a few minutes before finally typing an answer.

  
From: HazzaBear :P  
Sure.. When and where? .xx

  
From: Lou (aka Tommo) :)))  
Dunno, we need time. School won't let us. After classes? .xx

  
From: HazzaBear :P  
Okay for me, but don't you have plans? .xx

  
From: Lou (aka Tommo) :)))  
Done. Tomorrow after school. .xx

  
He didn't even mention his plans with Eleanor, which kind of made Harry happy... Maybe it shouldn't, but it's not like he could help it! For once, Louis was cancelling his stuff - whatever it was - with the brunette to be with him instead! Suddenly his phone vibrated again in his stomach.

  
From: Lou (aka Tommo) :)))  
... Okay Hazel Grace? :) .xx

  
And Harry couldn't help but laugh at the reference. He had made Louis watch The Fault in Our Stars and cuddle him while he cried freely, sniffling and letting the boy know it was okay to cry too - but Louis was too strong for that, alright?!

  
From: HazzaBear :P  
... Okay... :) .xx

*****

The next day was hectic. Louis didn't quite know why, but everyone seemed to be running all the time! The teachers assigned even more homework, Mr. Brooks asked for another essay, Niall and Liam barely had time to lunch with all the 'going to library' thing, and Harry was stressing because of all the work he still had to do.

  
Louis was just apathetic at this point! It was now the end of the day, and he was supposed to go somewhere far away with the curly boy to sort everything out when, all of a sudden, his friend had received a phone call from his mother asking him to go meet his sister somewhere to do something he didn't quite catch.

  
So now, he was home alone, tons of things to do, still with the worry of not being 'okay' with Harry.

  
And this day sucked!

*****

It was late - like, 9 pm late - when Niall and Liam had stopped by Harry's house to discuss some things about one of their many ongoing projects at school. They were happily chatting when Harry's doorbell rang frantically. He, of course, didn't hear it, so his mother slowly walked over.

  
_Someone's ringing. I'll get it_., she signed her son as she walked past him and his friends.

  
Harry peeked outside, watching as the intense rain poured down, surely hitting the windows with a heavy sound. He frowned. Who would be insane to the point of being on the streets at the moment?!

  
He was getting warmer under the white blanket he had draped over himself when she walked inside again, standing in front of the tv to catch his attention.

  
_Who was it?_ , he signed, looking away from the boys, who kept on arguing about who was the best superhero (he didn't even remember how it all started, honestly...).

  
She didn't answer, instead nodding towards the living room door, where stood none other than--

  
"Louis?!", Harry's eyes widened at the soaked boy, huffing heavily while his teeth chattered. The curly boy immediately got up, wrapping his friend up on his own blanket, not even caring about wetting it. Niall and Liam just sat there, shocked at the scene. "Are you crazy Lou?! It's freezing outside! Look at you, you're dripping!", he babbled on and on about how careless the boy had been. Suddenly, he noticed the small smile forming on his crush's lips. "-- and you're gonna be... What?!", he interrupted himself.

  
Louis laughed a little and lifted his hands. He firstly pointed to himself with his right hand, then raising both to place them over his heart, and finally pointed at Harry. _I love you._

  
Harry's world stopped. His breath hitched on his throat and his eyes widened. His lips started to shake and he just... He couldn't believe it! Did Louis really just _sign_ \-- And what did he mean?!

  
His trance was interrupted by his mother softly squeezing his shoulder. He turned around slowly, still stunned with the thoughts running around in his head.

  
"I'll be upstairs if you need me, okay Honey?"

  
Niall coughed and stood up too, Liam holding his arm with an awkward smile. "And we'll get going."

  
They were about to leave when Louis nearly yelled. "No! I-I mean, please don't! I'd love it if you stayed! This is something important and I think you all want to be here for it.", he smiled.

  
The other three hesitated but then sat down on the couch with unreadable expressions that irradiated pure surprise and some type of joy.

  
Louis then grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it to call him. When he had his full attention - as focused as he could be right now - Louis took a deep breath and dropped his hand. He then lifted his own and started moving them slowly, but expertly.

  
_Harry--_ , he started, _\--for the past two moths I have been falling for you. I could never really lie to you, so there... I love you Harry! I know we have been apart lately, and I think you deserve an explanation..._ , he paused. _I'm not in love with Eleanor! She's been more like a sister to me! And about a month ago I learned that she knows sign language too!,_ he slowed his hands down. _And it is unfair that you had to adapt to the way we live, and no one ever tried to meet you halfway... So I wanted to do just that! Every afternoon I spent with her, I was learning Harry! Learning sign language, so I could maybe understand you better! And I probably already made 372 mistakes, but I don't care! I'm still practicing, and I'd love it if you helped me out..._

  
He finally sighed and stood there, waiting for Harry's response. Silence filled the room. Harry's mother had lifted her hands to her lips, sobbing softly with a beautiful smile stretching them. Liam's eyes were slightly wet, and Niall was sniffling loudly. Harry, on the other hand, was just... there. He didn't speak, didn't sign, didn't react. Louis gulped. "Hazz? Did I mess it up?", he nervously asked.

  
A tear rolled down the curly boy's cheek and he sniffled. "Louis, that was... perfect!", he smiled widely. "I-- I can't believe you would do that for me... I mean... I just-- I've been so unfair to you!", he shook his head in disbelief. "And I...", he bit his bottom lip.

  
"You...?", Louis waited more patiently than he normally would have.

  
"I love you too Lou!", Harry sighed a laugh. "I love you so much... And that's why I've been so mad lately! I really thought you were going out with El and I was extremely jealous because, I mean, look at you! You're beautiful and kind and, Christ!, you learned sign language to tell me you love me!", he sobbed.

  
Louis cooed and hugged him tightly, wrapping his tiny arms around the taller boy's neck and hiding his face on it. He breathed in Harry's sweet scent of vanilla and chocolate, and enjoyed the way his love's arms finally wrapped around his waist so beautifully. He could hear the boy sniffle on his shoulder.

  
They pulled away and Harry lifted his hand to his chin, bringing it down with a smile. _Thank you..._

  
Louis looked over at Anne and laughed slightly when she waved dismissively with a shy smile and fresh tears. He turned to Harry again and very clearly signed.

  
_Will you be mine?_

  
Harry cried. He cried for long moments before he could properly look into Louis's eyes and shake his fist up and down with a whisper. _Yes!_

  
Cheers erupted around them, and they were immediately wrapped in three pairs of arms, all squeezing them tightly as everyone congratulated them. A feeling of never ending happiness filled Harry's heart and he smiled warmly at his new boyfriend, his best friend, his Louis... Oh, how he adored that boy!

  
Now, he felt silly for all of that stressing, every worry he had previously had.

  
He knew better now. He would never doubt Louis again! That boy gave a lot for him, he did something only his closest family members had done - learning how to communicate with him - and he was willing to go through all the struggles that dating someone def implied!

  
Louis was just this wonderful real-life superhero, and he was the best of them all!

  
(Niall still fights him on that up to this day, but Harry just ends up sticking his tongue out to him, wrapping his arms around Louis's neck and giving him a sloppy kiss, as if to prove his point! They're happy that way!)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how you feel about it in the comment section below! Hope you liked it! Any advices are welcomed! Thank you so much for reading! <3 :) .xx


End file.
